Old Chapter 12
Originally written on August 30, 2018 People in their homes dared not look out the window. They knew not why, but somehow they felt it'd be dentremental to do so. Fear struck through all humans, but a small group. They wore black and white robes, wearing featureless masks. They drove fear further into those few brave. But then there were those few who knew what this sensation was a sign of - and who these people were. "Kill the splinted bastard!" They jeered. Beneath one mask, they smiled. They rarely went anywhere and heard cheers in their favor. To be fair though, this kingdom was a very old one - stories and beings had long passed through here, spreading and creating names. One such as a 'splinted bastard' were rare, but every once in awhile, an odd amount had passed through this city. They had long since set up an outpost here, but very few where brave enough to approach their place and get to know who or what they were; who the Abyssal Hunters were. The masks they wore were torn off an uncommon and strong abyssal that had a face akin to that of a mask blank of human or recognizable features. Wearing such a mask may have terrified many with the appearance, but it always worked in their benefit. Wearing the masks exumed dominance over lesser abyssals, causing most to run from the mere scent of the hunters. They, along with everyone else, had been sensing the presence of a splinted man, which were recetly deceased humans that were brought back with dark powers. They had not sensed one in over twenty years, and sure enough, most of those jeering were that of older men and women, and only a few young people, likely informed family of there's. It had already been ten minutes since they started to look, and they could only feel their dread grow stronger, but nevertheless pushed through it. They turned around a corner and witnessed the splinted man surrounded by four . The four of five of the splinted men already had shadows, meaning they'd be harder to dispose of. One of the abyssal hunters rose both his hands. A force shot from his hands and grabbed onto two of the side guards. He clasped his psychic grip around them and pushed them against the walls of two smooth stone buildings. A loud crack sounded throughout the empty streets, but splinted men weren't that easily defeated. With their nearly limitless adrenaline, they tore away from his grip, falling to the ground. As they landed on their feet, two other abyssal hunters released their attack. One had created spears in both hands, tossing them the moment before they landed. One landed perfectly, pinning the splinted man to the stone wall, cracks forming around the spear. Another charged and split into two people. One half of the person was transparent, but that didn't stop their rapid hits from causing damage to the pinned splinted man. While the splinted man received blow after blow from the transparent creation of the abyssal hunter, the original body charged at the other one of which the spear had just barely grazed the top of its head. He started to throw punchs, nearly mirroring the same motions as his other half, but the splinted man was stronger and faster, dodging most of the hits. When the first splinted man was finished, the transparent joined its original, adding it's blows to the original's. Finally, more and more blows were landed until the dark blood of the splinted one covered the wall as it slumped to the unpaved road. Category:Scrapped Chapters